full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Shakia Eliza
A nerdy student with a troubled past, Shakia was quiet, easily frightened girl who would jump at shadows and begin to twitch for no reason. A social outcast at St. Valentines School she was initially a good friend to Uriel Amell and Angela Maris but after their infection freaked out and was duped by members of the Hellsing Hunters into trying to kill her new friends, and her old best friend turned school diva Katherine Cole. Characteristics *'Name': Shakia Eliza *'Codename/Aliases': Kia *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Dusty Blonde (Pre-Transformation), Golden Blonde (post transformation) *'Eyes': Violet (both forms) *'Likes': Science fiction, fantasy, maths, LARPing, fashion (new), Kat (Eventual romantic partner), her book *'Dislikes': the supernatural (formerly), Vampires especially (formerly), Hellsing Hunters (for using her), pointless things (things she doesn't understand) *'Family': Mother and father Appearance Casual Civilian Clothes School Uniform As with all students the St. Valentines school uniform contains a dark blue blazer with slightly padded shoulders with the school's symbol on the right breast pocket. Around the neck she wears a violet tie bow with a small green stone in the middle with a brass container. She also wears the rather short green tartan skirt, a little longer than the other girls, and often pulls her long socks up above her knees, off setting them with neat black polished shoes. True Form Coven Attire Background Being born from Texas Shakia, or Kia to her best friend Kat, was not the most popular girl at school, with she and her friend being bullied for their fascination with science fiction and fantasy and creating worlds together. Still the two were inseparable and often spent time writing stories and making up fantastical worlds and their joint interests made them brief romantic partners. But that changed in one night. Kia, always eager to break out of their position as the schools dorks managed to drag Kia away from her stories and to a house party. While their she quickly loses patience with the people around her and plans to go before being ambushed by a beautiful woman who while at first tries to explain something to her, then tries to bite her only for Kia to then escape into the party and forcefully chased by her former class mates who were now vampires. After the head vampire called them off, he at first tried to talk Kia into joining them and her new class mates willingly, citing the many benefits of vampirism, only to them force a boy she had a crush on to turn her anyway as they had to keep it a secret. As a result she was dragged upstairs against her will where she witnessed the transformation of her friend Kat and began to freak out. Unbenowenst to both Katherine and Shakia, the head Vampire had planned to use his now turned class mates as an army to take over the town and rule it with an iron fist. It was during this time he was monologing that Gabriel Amell, the Butcher, broke into the party and slaughtered almost everyone at there. Separated from Kat she initially fought the Butcher had killed her, despite him saving her from having her neck bitten by the boy and she was promptly rescued by police and firefighters who came to investigate the now burning house. As one of only two survivors of the massacre Kia was mentally traumatised and began to grow increasingly frightened and suspicious, developing paranoid tendencies and claiming to see vampires around town. Indeed while at school kat attempted to turn her several times and she in turn began to attack her and her few remaining fellow class mates out of fear, and regularly just broke down crying whenever she was reminded of the event, which became gradually more common as the weeks past. Indeed she soon refused to talk to Kat, leaving her friend bitter, and in fury Kat tore up the book they had been working on, saying she could live in her fantasy world as she could never be a part of hers: ending their relationship. At the recommendation of her councillor Kia's parents moved out of Texas to put the tragedy behind them and to help Kia make a fresh start. As such she would move to Everett and believing she would be comfortable at a religious institution, due to her new fear of vampires, her parents enrolled her at St. Valentines School. Still while there her nervous twitching and the rumours that began to circulate about the trauma she suffered and the mysterious fire that claimed over 30 teenagers lead to her being isolated and alone in the school. Still she managed to form a close friendship with fellow outcasts Uriel Amell and Angela Maris, with the latter enjoying her books, and Kia enjoying the company of the confident Uriel, who reminded her of a time when she was not scared. And over time she got better. Still this changed when Kat would one day transfer to the same school, whether through luck or sheer fate, Kia began to suffer from panic attacks. Indeed Kat's bullying of Uriel and Angela only aggravated Kia more as she began to rant and rave about Vampires, and even called Kat a monster earning her funny looks from the other students. This would only get worse when during a school adventure trip to go white water rafting for the weekend she saw a woman, Bloody Mary and another student Xochitl Xiuhcoatl turn out to be vampires. And when she witnessed Mary bite both Angela and Uriel she freaked out and ran to the staff frantically trying to explain only to suffer a heart attack from which she was saved by the quick thinking of her teachers. Spending the next few weeks in hospital Kia was approached by a man claiming to believe her stories about vampires and offering to train her as a hunter (WIP) Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Violet Bishop' Skills Equipment * Coven Uniform Relationships Shakia's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Fallen Angels (Coven) Category:St. Valentine's School Category:Heroes